


wicked intentions

by Liamfuckszayn



Category: One Direction
Genre: Coffee Shops, Daddy Kink, Insecure Harry, Jock!Liam, M/M, Obsessed! Zayn, Possesive!Zayn, bottom!Liam, brista!Harry and Louis, cockslut!harry, coffee shops and university au, cuddly! Nouis, emotional harry, flexable!Niall, jealous!zayn, needy!harry, scared!Calum, smart!liam, stalker!Zayn, top! Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liamfuckszayn/pseuds/Liamfuckszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never noticed anything suspicious but he has been told he can be very oblivious to skeptical circumstances. So it's no shock when  he doesn't realize there is a handsomely tan boy who basically been breathing down his neck for the past 26 weeks. </p><p>Or the one where Liam too cute for his own good. Harry is in love with the world around him and Nouis needs to be a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart out

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of everyone loving Liam because he is hot as fuck it's great really. And Harry and Zayn both obsessed with Liam make me emploed.

**From Harry Bear**  
**To Leeyum**

**It's soo lonely here baby**

Liam knows there are many other people Harry can text at 4 in the morning but Liam doesn't mind. He needs a distraction any way **.**  
**From Leyum**  
**To Harry Bear**

**in 20 minutes yeah?**

Liam turns off his phones and moves his books, he's got three more chapters of notes before his Economics finals tomorrow but it can wait. Everything can wait, Harry comes first. He stands up to stretch, yawning in the process. The knots in his spine unraveling. He walks slowly past Niall's room to hear _"oh fuck Niall how the fuck do you do that. Jesu-NIALL , you're full of surprises mate."_

Liam walks to his closet a knowing smile on his face. He looks around for something decent, " Fucking hell there is nothing in this god damn closet," he curses. He decides to wear his black adadias jumper and random sweatpants. He's not trying to impress Harry but he spends-too long fixing his semi acceptable quiff. He puts his Timberlands on and grabs his phone and car keys.

" _Louis-oh God Louis, Louis, Louis."_ Niall chants like a fucking mantra. _"Niall, fuck are you doing the God damn splits on my dick? I think I love you right now. Jesus Niall your so tight don't fucking stop"_  
Liam hears Niall giggle, the giggle he has only with Lou. Liam's happy for Niall-not the flexability thing but finding someone who makes him cum 12 times a day and laugh a lot too.

"You two are honestly the most hormonal people I've ever heard," Liam yells out before slamming the door shut.

It takes Liam 15 minutes to reach the family owned coffee shop Harry works at. It's about 4:37 so it normal to have clusters of people walking in and out, probably studying for exams and hanging out with friends. As he walks in,the bell signifying that two girls walk out giggling and waving at him. He know them from his Skakspearean Litrature class.  
" Hi, Leyum." They say in unison. "Hello, Kathryn and Emma." Everyone likes Liam, he's not oblivious to that but why is what he doesn't know but either way he's got Harry.Harry makes him happy.

He walks into the shop and Harry beams at him. " Leeyum, it's so boring here and those girls won't stop talking you and you're mine. They won't stop asking for my number too."

Liam genuinely smiles because Harry has this beautiful persona that flows around him and he's happy people see it too. Liam walks slow over to Harry behind the counter. He wraps his muscular and tan arms around Harry's smaller frame and breaths in his hair. It's Liam's coconut scented shampoo Harry stole as his own.

"I've missed you." Harry whispered soothingly as he sways to no particular rhythm. "I've missed you too babe." Liam responded." I've missed your dick in my mouth." Harry says and no matter him long they've been together Liam will always blush when Harry gets sexual. "I've missed you fucking me after your soccer matches in the locker room shower, you slapping my ass red. I really fucking miss when your all passionate and you intertwine our fingers , looking in my eyes like I'm your world while you destroy my ass. I miss you feeding me at restaurants and going to aquariums like the proper cliché you are."

"You are my world baby." Liam says smiling.  
"No Liam, I was your world and now you're slippy away. Liam are you cheating on me?" It's a stupid question because Liam too Liam-ya know. Too fucking sweet and inexperienced to cheat. He's too loyal like a fucking _dog_ , obeys Harry like a fucking God damn golden retriever.

"Harry I love you too much to ever want to leave you." Harry knows that it is true, Liam is incapable of lying.

"Prove it to me. It's just you and I tonight, why don't you figure my heart out." Harry turns around still enveloped in Liam.

"Did you just quote the 1975?" Liam chuckles but Harry isn't having it.

"Are you fucking with me right now Liam. It's been legit 9 days since I've seen you and you are leaving me to do all the wedding plans and I'm so stressed out with balancing school, work, _our_ wedding and missing you and you don't even care." Harry whines " even worse is I haven't had my brain fucked out of my head in those 9 days and I think I'm forgetting how to breath without you. " Harry exaggerates.

"How do you want me to prove I love you? Fuck you in front of that camera for everyone to see," Liam point whispers, biting the shell of Harry's ear ," or in the back where you can scream all you want?"

"I want you to take me on the third booth. I want you fuck my ass relentlessly as you do that stupid tongue thing on my collarbones. Hold me close to your chest while you tell me anything, everything. Cheesy dirty talk or how your day was. I'm going to take what you give because I fucking love you, you annoying twat.I want you, every aspect of you , _**daddy**_."  
Harry goes down on Liam holding the hem of his sweatpants pulling the down, right underneath the cash register stand.Liam thick cock is standing up and hard is an understatement. " Jesus Liam, did you get bigger then last Monday?" Harry asks rhtorically as he moves his thumb to the tip to flick the head, swirling the pre-cum. Harry looks up at Liam, eyes meeting his as he takes his dick. "Oh, _ **oh ,oh**_ " is all Liam can muster as Harry grazes his teeth softly over Liams forskin. Harry is loving Liams reaction, he's falling for Liam, again as he looks in to his deep brown eyes. Harry doesn't know how he does it, but Liam's still so poised, so innocent ."Jesus Styles, your a fucking pro," Liam moans as Harry bobs head, occasionally gagging when Liams dick is passed his uvula and actually in his esophagus. _"Oh baby, baby, fuuck baby you need to stop- I'm gonna-ahhh,shit_ " Liam's pre-orgasam comes to a schreeching halt when Harry pulls off slowly because someone is walking into the shop.

The guy is an inch shorter than Liam at most. His raven quiff and caramel eyes put Liam's to shame, he's honestly beautiful and tan but he seem off somehow to Liam. The guy smiles, his teeth are perfect and wow,Liam needs to not because he's engaged. Harry stands up from underneath the counter, hair looking devilish, mouth puffy. " How may I help you today? Our special offered are the pumpkin muffin and mint tea. I advise you not eat that together though." There goes Harry charming it up with someone else, it makes Liam laugh and Harry laughs too. The guy just looks back and forth between the couple and the looks beyond Harry and shamelessly stares at Liam, smile disappeared from his face. Liam starts to wonder if he did something wrong, maybe the guy has noticed Harry's appearance and post-bliss and that his pants are still around his ankle but that not possible the counter is way too tall and Liam's sweater is very long.

"What's good here?" The guy asks Harry. "Well besides Liam over here, the Vanilla bean with a shot of expresso has given millions a run for there money." Liam just blushes as Harry compliments him. 

"Don't think I can afford Liam but the vanilla bean doesn't sound too mad." Harry moves to go make the order after taking the costumers money. "M'Zayn mate" the guy says when Harry goes to the back.

"Zayn? Hi Zayn, I'm Liam."Liam brings his hand to shake Zayn's. " I know," Zayn smiles shaking his hand. It's an odd smile. Not sweet like Liam's,not cheeky like Harry's but mischievous like Niall and Louis, which scares him.

"Here you go, a medium Vanilla bean iced coffee." Harry shouts walk back in and Zayn has that irritated look from earlier. " Thanks," he says not acknowledging Harry. " see you around, Liam."

"Bye Zayn."

The bell rings quietly and Liam watches Zayn walks away turning on South Avenue torwards the dorm quarters.

"Where were we, daddy." Harry asks.

"I was going to make you cum twice on the booth." Liam smiles.

"Oh twice you say," Harry says taking off his own pants.


	2. No Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Harry," Liam's suffocating at the sight of Harry. From his dark,thick eyelashes surrounding his dark emerald eyes- this is love, this is all you've ever wanted his mind tells him.
> 
> "I'm no messiah," Harry stated simply taking Liam in his hands, thumb rubbing circles on the red tip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this is good or not but thank you for reading. There is a lot going on in this chapter.

Its about 12 in the afternoon when Liam wakes up to the sound of pot clanging and dishes breaking. Subconsciously he thinks it must be Louis trying to impress Niall with his cooking abilities so he doesn't move. It isn't until he reached for Harry to only grab a bundle of the comforter did he open his eyes in alert. The light seeping from the window blinded Liam, taking a minute to adjust before putting on his sweat pants from earlier that morning. He rushed quickly to the small kitchen to see Harry. Harry was shirtless as well, in nothing but boxers Liam believed was his.   
"Harry, babe are you ok?" 

Harry jumped in shock, eyes swollen from crying and nose red. He used both hands to wipe his face. 

" Harry, what are you crying? Please don't cry." Liam stated in a whisper walking towards Harry, hands out to hold him in comfort.

"I-I was t-trying to co-cook for you. To know m-make you blueberry pancakes and I-i messed up and I just co-couldn't...." Harry stuttered slowly a muffled sob followed and Harry became hysterical again, crying harder than before. 

Liam was hesitant about holding Harry. Yes, there would be times where Harry would have panic attacks or high anxiety levels but this was not the same. Something happened and it was beyond a few sweet nothings that could soothe Harry right now. 

"Baby, breathe slowly. In for seven seconds and out for ten." Liam instructed just as the doctors had advised.

Harry did as told, closing his eyes and inhaled as Liam counted while rubbing circles on Harry's back just how Harry liked it. Harry exhaled, sniffling and wiping away the last of his tears, a broken smile on his face. 

"Why?" Harry asks. Turning to face Liam. 

Liam raised an eyebrow,confused as to what Harry was asking.

"Why are you still with me? It can't be the looks or the personality. I'm a mess, a proper fucking mess Liam." Harry states in all seriousness. Bringing his hand to Liam's cheek to stroke. " you are too good for me Liam. Way too good for a twat like me."

Liam had no idea but all morning Harry has been off. He keeps assuming the worst whether it be Liam cheating on him or Liam leaving him for another bloke to now Harry not being enough for him. 

" Harry why do you keep say these things. I would never cheat on you. There is no one else I'd rather be engaged to. If I didn't love you I would never have proposed to you." Liam tries to keep himself reserved, he tries to be the stronger one in the relationship, taking charge when needed but handling Harry is just so hard at times. 

"People say you could do so much better than me and it's true, you can." Harry frowns.

"It this what this is all about? Insensitive assholes will not determined my feelings for you, Harry. Only I can do that." Liam says hugging Harry. 

Liam and Harry cleaned up the shattered mixing bowls, egg yolks and washed the pans that scattered around the kitchen. 

"Do you want to go eat, we haven't eaten anything since early this morning." Harry asks.

"We didn't even eat this morning - oh oh," Liam catches on to what Harry was implying a knowing smile on his face. It's a bit abnormal how Harry goes from insecure and have a mental breakdown to tranquil to horny with in two hours.Liam has to remind himself that Harry is Harry. He is unique for a lack of a better word, he's still figuring himself as well as the world around him out. Liam assumes that's why they just work- they work because Harry reacts and he understands. Harry lashes out and he understands. Harry cries and he understands. Harry craves affection from others constantly, sex or no sex and he understands.Harry is afraid of loneliness and abandonment, afraid his past will be relived and consume him and Liam completely understands.

" Want to go another round?" Harry asks, abit more shy than usual just as Liam's phone rings in his pocket.

"Um , Hey Louis what's up?" Liam asks nodding to Harry's question, Harry blushing in response.

"Hey Payno, do you and Harry want to come to this new open mic bar that's opening up." Harry hears on the other line. Harry beams, nodding his head furiously. 

"Sure Lou, we'll see you around seven, yeah?" Liam asks.

"Me and Niall," Louis corrected before hanging up.

"Well it looks like we are double dating tonight," Liam laughs hesitantly.

"Don't worry Daddy, I'll be good. I'll keep my hands off all night if I have to." Harry says looking in Liam's eyes while biting his lip, his hands moving to the back of Liams neck, hands running through the short brown hair. 

"Who are you?" Liam asks as Harry climbs on Liam, his legs locked around Liam's waist.

"Yours, I'm yours." Harry breaths on Liam's lips before kissing him. 

They shared opened mouthed, filthy moaning kisses as Liam maneuver the two to, technically Liam's room. Harry navigated his mouth to Liam's neck trailing his tongue the curve of it, sucking harshly, occasionally biting down to earn a deep moan from Liam.

"Undress, now." Harry ordered tugging on Liam's sweatpants as he got off Liam, slowly taking off the boxers, making sure Liam was watching as his erect dick slapped against his abdomen. Kicking the boxers towards Liam, Harry walked into the bathroom, glass door of the shower rattled shutting behind him.

"Fucking Tease," Liam mumbles throwing his pants and boxers and followed Harry into the shower, the steam condensing on the mirror. Liam walked in to see Harry leaning on the marble wall waiting for Liam. His hair soaked, sticking to his face with a devious smirk, green eyes glisten with lust, " fuck me, hard."   
Harry whispers, pulling Liam into the scalding hot water. 

"Jesus Harry," Liam's suffocating at the sight of Harry. From his dark,thick eyelashes surrounding his dark emerald eyes- this is love, this is all you've ever wanted.

"I'm no messiah," Harry stated simply taking Liam in his hands, thumb rubbing circles on the red tip.

Liam wasted no time pushing Harry on the glass of the shower and lifting Harry's left leg over his shoulder. Liam placed his index finger on Harry's flexing hole, tracing around, listening to Harry's sharp intakes before slipping a finger inside . Harry squeezing his eyes shut, a high pitched moan escaping his mouth. Liam moved his finger inside slowly, taking it as deep as he could, earning another moan. Soon Liam added in another finger, scissoring Harry opening him up.Liam marveled at Harry, unraveling every inch of him sensually and emotionally. Every part exposed to Liam and Liam alone.

When he believed Harry was ready he removed his fingers. Aligning his neglected cock to Harry's asshole. 

" I'm no God either, Styles." Liam stated slowly, inching deeply inside Harry. When Liam fit in what he could, (I'm so sorry) he pulled out slamming back into Harry, creating an erratic rhythm. Harry opened his eyes, a darker green than Liam had ever seen. 

"Fuck me harder,daddy," Harry cried, the blazing hot water trickling down his face to his throat. Liam's eyes followed the drop of water, placing his hand above the specific one. His hand enveloped around Harry's throat, pressing down depriving him of oxygen for only a few seconds . Harry's head tilted backwards resting on the glass. 

" Fuck Liam," Harry moaned. 

" Do that again, baby? You fucking love it don't you? Daddy's giving his baby what he deserves. " Liam removes Harry's leg and Harry jumps up. They move to the other side of the shower. Harry pinned between the wall and Liam. Liam increases his pace, pounding on to Harry as Harry's hands roam all over Liam. Liam grabs Harry's hair with one hand pulling it not too hardly but hard enough while tilting his head and his other hand goes to Harry's throat once again. Giving Liam clear access to suck in the exposed flesh. With Liam multitasking Harry has meet Liam half way in his thrust. 

"Fuck, Fuck , Fuck daddy don't stop, I'm gonn-Fuck daddy." Harry screams as Liam licks the several sensitive marks across his throat , neck and collarbones. Harry digs his nails in Liam's back trying to contain himself but it's no use Liam fucked the life out of him. He tries to collect his breathing to a steady pace but Liam pull on his locks harder while increasing speed and Harry starts, " I'm coming. Oh my god , oh my fuck , I'm co-coming." White , no pun intended, is all he sees while the paints Liam's abs untouched.   
Harry uses his teeth to bite down on Liam's bottom lip aiding him so he can come too.

"Fuck baby, you were amazing." Liam says after comes down from his orgasm. Removing himself from inside Harry, cum dripping out of Harry, trickling down the back of his leg. Liam just watches because, he did that.

" Shit Liam we have plans," Harry states grabbing the sponge and soap lathering Harry, making sure to wash everywhere that needed washing. 

Liam reciprocated massaging shampoo into Harry's hair making sure to wash it thoroughly. " Liam you don't want me horny all over again." Harry giggles elbowing Liam lightly.

"Or do I." Liam laughs again.

When they are both done they help each other get dressed. Harry picking out a tight black tee because, " I like the way your muscles look in the shirt" for Liam along with dark jeans, Timberlands and a Red and Black Buffalo flannel around his waist. Harry wears a matching black V-neck exposing all the marks and bruises as well as his tattoos with black jeans and white converse. 

The two sit in Liam's car, because it's nicer and Harry is mostly likely to be shit faced within a minute of entering the bar which Harry argues over. They make a bet as to who will get drunk first and winner gets to enslave the other for a whole week. By the time they negotiate the terms they have reached the bar to see Niall and Louis making out on the hood of Louis Range Rover. 

"They need to fucking date already," Harry exclaimes loudly so both boys can hear him. Louis flips him off while he brings Niall closer afraid he'll be to shy away to continue in front of Louis' friends but sadly Niall moves away.

"So this is the famous, oh fuck Niall you can do the splits on a dick I think I love you," Liam mimics Louis from the night before. Niall blushes so hard he look as if he was going to die of embarrassment while Louis just smirks.   
"Er, that's me, mate." His thick accent stutters. " He can do much more than splits, Payne. " Louis says smirking . After introductions which consist of Louis and Niall shamelessly flirting the four of them walk inside.

"Booth , table or Bar?" The waitress asks, her face was so-  
"Hey Liam, Harry, Louis and umm..." She gestures to Niall. "Hi I'm Niall, just transferred here from Mullingar, Ireland." He smiles at her.

"Hi Niall I'm Kathryn. I'll escort you to your table where our act of the night is singing, he's proper good ." She guides them to the table. 

All four sit down and get situated while Kathryn goes to to retrieve their drinks. Niall and Louis ordering shots of vodka. Liam ordering a Pepsi and Harry Sprite.

Liam looks around to see the abundance of college students the are in attendance. Most from the fraternity and sororities from the college. When he noticed, " Hey Liam."

"Um, hey there." Liam stated hesitately looking at Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for future references which ship is preferable Cashton or Cake? Also, Nouis, yes or no on a chapter for them? Harry's a bit bipolar btw. Lastly, who did Zayn see and why'd he look at Harry?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mix of different couples from the popular Larry and Ziam to Nouis and Zalum which aren't as popular. I hope you know the main couples are Lirry, Ziam and Nouis. Also sex is in here like every chapter and really weird things happen just keep in mind it fiction.


End file.
